


The Bonfire

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim and Blair join Naomi at a solstice bonfire.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 19 Dec - Solstice prompt





	The Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Secret Santa - prompt - solstice.
> 
> This could be considered pre-slash.

Blair and Jim sat on the sand looking out at the ocean. In the distance Jim could see the lights of a ship moving slowly across the dark sea. Closer, just up the beach, a small group had lit a bonfire and were laughing and dancing around the flames.

The pair sat close watching the water holding their coats closed against the damp, cold air. They were close, but each wished they were closer, wished they could snuggle against one another but neither had ever voiced that wish aloud.

“So, this is how your mother celebrates the solstice?” Jim asked turning to Blair.

Blair glanced at the bonfire in the distance. He could see the shadows caused by people dancing around the fire and hear the laughter. “Yeah. There will be dancing and singing and food all night.”

“I guess the fire and dancing will keep them warm,” Jim observed and Blair nodded.

“Usually, they do this much further south, along the Southern California coast. But she wanted to share the night with us.”

“Wonderful,” Jim deadpanned and Blair nudged him and standing smiled.

“Come on, man. It’ll be fun and we don’t have to stay that long but Naomi did get her friends here so she could share this with us.”

With an exaggerated sigh, Jim stood and the two walked down to the bonfire.

There was a group of about twenty around the bonfire. There were blankets and chairs, some celebrators were sitting, others dancing and singing. They stopped when Blair and Jim walked over and Naomi called out, “Everyone, most of you know my son, Blair. This is his friend, Jim.”

There was a chorus of “Hellos” as Naomi indicated they should sit on a blanket near the fire. Blair dropped down and after a moment Jim joined him. Immediately, Naomi handed them each a stick, some marshmallows, and the makings for S’mores. 

Leaning down, Naomi indicated the fire. “We’ve got some potatoes, vegetable kabobs and corn heating. There’s a long tongs behind you as well as a cooler with beer. Grab a drink or some food if you like.”

“Thank you, Naomi,” Jim answered with a smile as he fitted a marshmallow on the stick.

Naomi nodded and giving each man a kiss to the top of his head, she went back to the group dancing. 

“Are you planning on dancing around the fire, Chief?” Blair asked.

“I do sometimes but, if I do, they’re going to want you dancing too. I’ll skip it this year.”

“Thanks,” Jim answered as he put his marshmallow on a graham cracker with a piece of chocolate and then topped it with another graham cracker. “I could get used to eating S’mores by a fire,” Jim smiled.

“But not the rest?” Blair asked.

Jim shrugged. “I get that they’re celebrating the longest night of the year and the return of the sun but sitting out all night and waiting for the sunrise. I think I’d prefer lying in my bed and looking out the skylight.”

“I guess that’s understandable,” Blair laughed as he put his marshmallow into the fire. “But that wouldn’t work for me. I don’t have a skylight.”

“You could share mine,” Jim offered and turned to watch Blair’s surprised face.

“Jim?” he asked the smile disappearing as he peered at Jim. “Is that an offer to be more than friends? I mean-“

“Blair,” Jim cut in and reached out to touch Blair’s face. “We should have been more than friends a long time ago, don’t you think? This was the push I needed to ask.”

Blair gave a really big smile. “I think from now on the solstice is going to be my favorite holiday.”


End file.
